


Little Run Away

by Aaronlisa



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-movie, Cassie runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mini_nanowrimo where I signed up to write 250 words a day during November 2010.

Disclaimer: Push belongs to David Bourla, Paul McGuigan, Icon Productions, Summit Entertainment and company.

* 

 

Cassie leaves when she’s fifteen years old. She doesn’t tell either Nick or Kira of her plans, she just does it. For a year she aimlessly wanders about, flitting from place to place, struggling to stay a float. She finally ends up in California, which seems so clichéd to her but at fifteen she’s traveled to enough places that Cassie just wants to set some roots down, to know what it’s like to call one place home for a period of time. And for the next year, she finds that California has become home to her. Division has found larger fish to fry and although she knows that they’re aware of where she is, they leave her alone. 

Cassie finds a place to live and she finds employment at a diner close to the ocean. It’s not much but it pays her meager bills and the boss there allows her to dye her hair whatever shade she wants to. The other employees are a bunch of misfits like she is and she feels normal for once. They don’t question it when she suddenly pulls out a sketchpad and starts to draw. Instead her boss encourages her to take her art to the next level. And although Cassie omits the fact that her sudden inspiration is the result of a vision, she takes her boss up and learns how to draw. 

Her art has improved where it makes her think of her old sketches where Nick hadn’t even been able to recognize a bead with a shimmer. Now there’d be no question of what she was drawing, still she misses those hectic days when it was just the two of them. There are times when Cassie feels a familiar tug when she thinks too much about Nick but she doesn’t want to watch his future so she’ll ignore it and she’ll focus on anything but him. 

Her life is lonely without him but Cassie tries to find things that will fill that loneliness. She has no right to miss him, not when she ran away and left him. It doesn’t matter that Kira won him, it’s not as if there was ever a real competition between her and Kira. Kira was closer to Nick’s age and if Cassie were to be honest, she’d realize that Nick could never see her as anything but as a kid sister. Kira was always the one that Nick had eyes for her, Cassie didn’t need a vision to realize that. 

 

((END))


End file.
